Terlalu klise
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dia hanya bisa mengangkat bebannya sendiri. Beban batinnya. Human!Kung Fu Panda. OxRhino/RhinoOx. Alternative reality. Yaoi.
**Note** : Jangan repot-repot membaca. Saya menulis fanfiksi ini untuk saya sendiri, bukan untuk Anda. Silakan pergi jika tidak berkenan.

Jika sebelum dan sesudahnya ada kata yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian, maafin yah. Gak maksud menyinggung, menyindir siapapun.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warn** : Klise, _human form_ , _boys love_ , _typos_. Antara OxRhino atau RhinoOx. Masih labil. _Human Ox_. _Human Rhino_. _Young Rhino_. _Alternative Reality_. Nyampur _movie_ 1, 2, 3, dan segala film pendeknya.

 **Disclaimer** : _**DreamWorks Animation**_ dan blablabla lainnya yang dipakai penulis fanfiksi lain.

 **.::.**

 **Terlalu Klise**

 **.::.**

Dia hanya bisa mengangkat bebannya sendiri. Beban batinnya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak keringatnya yang mengucur hari itu. Bahkan mungkin melebihi jumlah air mata yang pernah ia jatuhkan bersama dengan merahnya darah yang mulai memudar karena hujan. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah terus menerus berupaya untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu. Hanya itu saja. Dia tidak meminta lebih. Dia melakukan semua kewajibannya di lembaga permasyarakatan itu dengan baik saban harinya. Dia tidak pernah melawan bahkan saat orang yang lebih lemah darinya pun menindasnya di sana.

"105." Dia mengangkat tubuhnya lagi hingga kepalanya melewati plang pipa air yang melintang di tengah-tengah ruangnya. Dia segera turun saat ada petugas datang membawa tamu khusus untuknya dan menghadap ke tembok. Tangannya diborgol dan dia paksa menghadap ke satu-satunya pengunjung yang boleh masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu lagi, Ox. _The Storming Ox_."

Pemuda itu ingin terkekeh mendengar julukannya, namun keperihan hatinya melarang hal itu. Perutnya ditinju berulang kali dan dipaksa ia mendongak. "Ya ampun, harus berapa kali aku harus menyiksamu agar kau berhenti memperlihatkan wajah sok kuatmu itu? Apa karena itu kau bangga selalu bersama Rhino? Kau merasa kuat jika ada di samping orang yang lebih lemah darimu? Kau ingin merasa menjadi jagoan? Huh?"

Kata-kata ayah Rhino semakin membuat Ox perih. 'Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.'

Ox tahu ayah Rhino menggenggam batu, sehingga pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya itu sakitnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Dia tahu dia akan mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari itu, dan dia tahu seberapa bencinya ayah Rhino. Meski begitu, ia tahu pria necis itu tidak akan pernah membuatnya mati dengan begitu mudah.

"Menyenangkan, huh? Menghajar orang? Apakah kau juga menghajar Rhino seperti ini? Menindasnya seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah katakan, Tuan, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh—bahkan sehelai rambut Rhino."

Tendangan kuat menghantam perutnya lagi. Ox merasa mual, dia akan muntah. Namun dia bahkan belum makan malam. Tak ada apapun di perutnya untuk ia muntahkan. "Pendusta!"

Sekitar tiga pukulan berikutnya, dan ayah Rhino membuang batu di genggamannya. Tangannya mengusap wajah yang ia wariskan kepada anak satu-satunya dan terkekeh perlahan. Keringat nampak membasahi dahinya, namun ia terlihat puas. "Sialan. Ini adalah kali terakhir aku melakukan ini." Dia menjambak rambut pendek Ox, "Kau bahagia, eh? Kau bahagia aku dipindahtugaskan ke provinsi Guangdong? Kau bahagia aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, heh?"

Ox tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menahan segala cairan di lambungnya untuk tidak keluar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak senang dengan keputusan hakim. Kurang ajar. Kurang ajar! Kau seharusnya mati. Mati!"

Ox terkekeh pelan. Dia pun mengharapkan yang sama. Hidup setelah malam itu sangat berat baginya. Tidak ada yang membahagiakan lagi, tiada yang menyenangkan lagi.

Ayah Rhino terengah-engah. Die menggeleng perlahan dan matanya memicing, membantah kata-katanya sendiri, "Tidak. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh mati dengan mudah. Enak saja."

"Ayahmu?"

Rhino terkejut saat Ox tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengintip ke balik tembok yang dibelakangi Rhino, "Dia mirip sepertimu. Maksudku, lihat mata kalian. Dan hihi, jangan tersinggung, hidung mancung kalian yang hampir mirip orang-orang barat."

Rhino meninju Ox, "Tapi aku orang China!"

Ox mengangguk percaya dan kembali mengintip ke balik tembok, ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah mobil milik salah seorang politisi besar di China. "Katakan, Rhino. Dia memang ayahmu?"

Rhino terkekeh hambar, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sudah kukatakan," Ox tidak mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan Rhino karena Ox membuatnya tersudut di dinding, "Kalian terlihat mirip. Hanya saja, kau tahu? Dia terlihat seperti kau versi dewasa." Si rambut hitam tersenyum dan menatap mata biru si pemuda abu-abu, "Dan kau tidak mungkin bersembunyi seperti ini darinya jika dia bukan siapa-siapa."

Tertawa hambar, Rhino mengaku. "Seperti biasanya, kau selalu jeli, _The Storming Ox_."

Ox mengibas, "Aku benci julukan itu."

"Dan aku benci berada di sini. Aku mau pergi." Ox menahan tangan Rhino yang segera berlalu darinya. "Kau tidak ingin menyapa 'papa'mu dulu, Rhino?"

"Dia akan murka jika melihatku di sini, Ox. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Mata birunya tidak berani menatap si rambut hitam. Ox mengalah dan mengikuti langkah si pemuda abu-abu. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau cerita sedikit kepadaku."

"Tak ada yang perlu kuceritakan, seingatku."

Ox merengut masam. "Kau selalu merahasiakan semuanya dariku. Maksudku, kita sudah berteman sejak lama, dan aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ayahmu adalah orang terkenal di tanah ini."

"Karena aku merasa aku tidak perlu menceritakannya, dan kau tidak butuh mendengarkan hal tentang ayahku ataupun keluargaku, Ox."

Ox mendesah. Dia tetap mengekor Rhino yang pergi melalui jalan belakang restoran tuan Ping. "Traktirlah aku makan agar mulutku diam." Ox menggerutu saat perutnya berbunyi bersamaan saat menghirup aroma kuah mie yang sedap dari rumah makan terkenal itu.

Rhino terkekeh dan menggamit kepala si hitam untuk menyeretnya masuk ke restoran itu. "Dasar kau laki-laki licik."

Ox turut terkekeh bersamanya dan kegirangan setengah mati saat kawannya berjanji akan mentraktirnya semangkuk mie enak tuan Ping. "Aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan makanan gratis. Hehe…. Aku mencintaimu, Rhino."

Si abu-abu terkesiap, tersenyum tipis, dia mengacak rambut pemuda itu. "Dasar homo berandal."

"Hei, aku tidak homo!"

Sekali lagi Rhino terkesiap dan pancaran di mata birunya turut berubah. "Yah, kau memang tidak. Ayo. Cepatlah masuk, bodoh."

Ox akrab pada bocah Ping yang sesekali membantu ayahnya mengantarkan pesanan. Karena itulah kala baru duduk di kursi dan melihat bocah itu dikelilingi segerombolan pemuda bertampang menyeramkan, Ox merasa perlu membantu si bocah gendut Po.

Rhino menahannya, dia menggeleng, "Ox. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Tapi mereka menindas Po," Ox memperlihatkan tatapan tidak sukanya, "Lihat bocah malang itu."

"Apa kau tidak tahu mereka? Mereka anak buah Shen. Mafia berbahaya di China. Anak buah Shen sering berbuat semaunya di bawah benderanya. Kau tidak saja dihajar, tapi kau akan dibunuh oleh mereka. Sekecil apapun kesalahanmu."

Ox terlihat tidak senang. Dia mengeluh sebal namun tetap di bangkunya. Tidak ada siapapun yang berani mendekati sekelompok orang yang membentak si bocah malang.

"Aku sudah katakan, aku pesan jeruk nipis. Bocah tolol." Bahkan bentakan itu terdengar hingga bangku Rhino dan Ox berada, "Aku pesan untuk kuminum. Bukan untuk ditumpahkan ke bajuku!"

Po tergagap dan tidak berani menatap mata orang menyeramkan yang memarahinya. "Tapi bukan aku yang menumpahkannya, Tuan. Aku berani bersumpah."

"Lalu siapa lagi selain kau?"

Si bocah menengadah, menatap pemuda di sebelahnya yang kemudian dianggap sebagai suatu tudingan. Kata orang itu, "Hei! Jadi kau menuduhku menumpahkan air ke baju tuan Long? Kau kurang ajar!"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, Tuan."

Baju Po direnggut pemuda itu dan akan ditampar olehnya hingga Ox akan berdiri untuk menghalau namun jauh lebih cepat Rhino yang menghantamkan tinjunya ke rahang si pemuda yang memegangi Po. "Tuan. Kurasa sangat tidak jantan sekali melawan seorang anak kecil malang seperti dia."

"Kau bajingan tengik!" Long yang menahan amarah dari tadi melayangkan pukulannya ke Rhino dan membuat pemuda itu tersungkur terjatuh ke lantai bersama meja. "Berani sekali ikut campur u…."

"T… Tuan-tuan. D… di restoran ini dilarang b… berkelahi. Aku sudah menel… pon polisi. S… sebentar lagi m… mereka akan d… datang." Tuan Ping muncul dan berteriak dengan tergagap. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat pasi sekaligus amarah. Mungkin bukan saja karena mereka mengganggu kedamaian restorannya namun juga firasat seorang ayah kala anaknya ditindas oleh orang-orang yang menyeramkan.

"Kurang ajar." Long sudah akan memukul Rhino lagi namun segera pergi dari rumah makan itu tanpa membayar. Po yang sedari tadi menahan tangis segera menghambur ke ayahnya dan terisak ketakutan. Ox membantu Rhino berdiri dan merapikan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. "Maafkan kami, Tuan Ping."

Tuan Ping yang sama menahan tangis mengangguk, "Aku justru berterima kasih kepadamu, Rhino, sudah menolong anakku. Aku bahkan tidak berani bernapas saat Po dikelilingi mereka tadi."

Rhino terkekeh. Dia tidak menolak kompres es yang ditawarkan tuan Ping kepadanya sementara Ox mendelik, "Kau bilang jangan ikut campur padaku, tapi kau sendiri sudah menghajar salah satu dari mereka."

"Yah, aku melarangmu agar mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak babak belur karena kau. Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu sama sekali, jagoan." Rhino terkekeh saat Ox meninju lengannya.

"Dasar kau."

Ox kedinginan. Rambut hitam panjang yang biasanya menghangatkan lehernya kalah musim dingin kini telah binasa bersamaan dengan binasanya hati dan jiwanya. Tangannya terborgol di plang yang melintang di ruanganya, dan tubuhnya luar biasa lelah menopang berat badannya sendiri. Tanpa melihat pun, Ox tahu pergelangannya memerah. Seluruh tubuhnya kram, aliran darahnya terlalu lancar turun ke kaki.

Dia tidak mendapat makan malam, seperti biasa saat pengunjung spesialnya datang. Dia hanya bisa menunggu matahari bersinar esok hari dan sipir penjara yang bertugas pagi-pagi dengan baik hati melepaskan borgol dan mengijinkannya memakan sarapannya.

Dia kencing di celana karena dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Basah dan pesing, namun tak ia rasakan. Kakinya kesemutan, dan dia sudah terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

Ox tidak pernah menghitung harinya di penjara itu, hal yang sia-sia dilakukan di tempat penuh keputusasaan itu. Namun sipir penjara yang bertugas pagi-pagi selalu menghitung hari Ox. Dia adalah orang nomor satu yang paling menginginkan pemuda itu segera keluar dari sana, karena keduanya memiliki hati yang isinya sama. Mendendam dan membenci orang yang sama. Si sipir merasa berekan dengan Ox, namun Ox tidak menganggap apapun.

"Anakku? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ayah Rhino yang tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan tawa puas si dua bersahabat. Mata biru yang persis sama menata tajam wajah lebam Rhino yang duduk kepayahan di trotoar. Dia beralih tatap kepada Ox yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan penampilan tak kalah kacaunya. Rhino tergagap. "Aku… aku hanya bermain-main di sini."

"Pulang bersamaku."

Rhino menggeleng. "Sudah menjadi perjanjian kita, Ayah. Saat aku sudah berumur 20 aku hidup dengan kakiku sendiri."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membuat hidupmu sendiri berantakan? Kembali pulang. Janji itu kuanggap tidak pernah ada." Pria necis itu memberikan kode kepada penjaga yang biasanya selalu menemaninya memantau langsung aktivitas warga China.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumahmu. Aku punya rumah sendiri!"

Beberapa orang berbadan besar mendekati Rhino. Ayahnya menghina. "Maksudmu bekas rumah Tuan Xia, pembantu kita? Itu bahkan bukan tempat yang pantas untuk kau datangi."

Ox tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat perkelahian ayah-anak tersebut. Dia sudah cukup lelah menghajar anak buah Shen yang menghadang mereka di persimpangan jalan tadi, begitu pula Rhino. Berusaha menghindari kekerasan dan perkelahian dengan pengawal ayahnya, Rhino mengalah. Ujarnya pada Ox, "Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi."

"Dua bulan lagi, Tuan Ox. Kau akan segera keluar dari sini."

Ox mendengus. Dia membiarkan tangannya yang memar diobati si sipir yang baik hati. Orang itu juga membawakan baju ganti untuknya dan air hangat untuk menyeka seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga membawakan sarapan yang seharusnya belum boleh didapatkan para penghuni tempat itu.

"Kau adalah orang yang kuat, Tuan Ox."

"Aku tidak sekuat itu, Tuan Sipir." Ox mendengus lagi. "Aku hanyalah berandal bodoh yang sok jagoan."

Meski dia sudah merasa mati rasa, baik tubuh dan hatinya, dia tetap melahap cepat makanan yang dibawakan si sipir. Sesekali dia tersedak karena menelan dengan cepat, dan dia lupa menikmati makanannya. Bagi Ox, tidak ada lagi yang harus dia nikmati di sisa hidupnya itu. Namun dia tidak jua menolak makanan yang disediakan. Dia harus menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, bahkan dalam waktu dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan melihat wajahmu lagi."

Rhino terbahak. Dia meninju pelan perut Ox, "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, he?"

"Yah, seperti di drama-drama sabun biasanya. Kau dipaksa pulang, diberi kewajiban ini dan itu, dan kau terkurung di rumah. Atau kau sengaja dibuat mabuk, lalu ada wanita yang sengaja menidurimu, dia hamil, dan kau terpaksa bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Semacam itulah."

Lagi-lagi si rambut abu-abu tertawa, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, teman. Kau pikir aku selemah itu? Ayahku sudah cukup sibuk mengurus China, sehingga banyak celah untuk kulewati."

"Aku rindu mie tuan Ping. Temani aku, oke?" Rhino menggamit kepala Ox, "Aku traktir."

"Tentu saja mau, hahaha."

Menuju restoran mie, berkali-kali Ox memanggil Rhino, namun berkali-kali jua ia menjawab, "Tidak ada. Hanya memastikan bahwa kau adalah Rhino. Haha."

Tawanya hambar, dan Rhino menyadari Ox menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Mungkin beberapa hal telah terjadi selama ia dikurung beberapa hari di rumah orang tuanya. Rhino merupakan orang yang sabar dan memaklumi kawannya. Dia akan menunggu hingga Ox menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa gerombolan anak buah Shen muncul lagi akhir-akhir ini, Tuan Ping?" Pemuda manik biru itu menanyakan hal itu kala pria setengah abad itu menyajikan dua mangkuk mie enak di depan mereka. Tuan Ping tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, Rhino. Tidak bergerombol. Hanya satu dua orang yang datang, dan tidak pernah berulah."

"Syukurlah." Rhino mengangguk saat tuan Ping masuk lagi ke dapur. Dia melahap mienya dengan segera, sementara Ox mempermainkan sumpitnya sebelum memakan mie sekali dua.

"Aku sudah katakan kepada ayahku," ujar Rhino tiba-tiba. Ox menatap dengan tanya, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Bahwa aku akan membuka sekolah kungfu. Aku ingin melatih kungfu kepada anak-anak yang ingin belajar."

Seringai ditujukan Ox, "Memangnya ayahmu setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Rhino tertawa, "Dia berkata bahwa dia sangat menyesal telah mengijinkanku belajar kungfu sewaktu kecil. Dia ingin aku menjadi anggota dewan sepertinya jua."

Ox turut tertawa. "Kau jadi anggota dewan? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya."

"Aku juga." Rhino menikmati mienya lagi selagi masih hangat. "Tapi aku memaksa. Hei, bagaimana jika kau juga ikut mengajar bersamaku?"

"Kungfuku bukan untuk diajarkan." Ox menyeringai sinis, "Ayahku sendiri bahkan berkata bahwa takdirku takkan pernah bisa berubah dari petarung jalanan. Maksudku, itu bahkan sudah mendarah daging sejak kakek dari kakekku."

"Kita akan mengubahnya, Ox. Kau pikir keluargaku sejak kapan menjadi anggota dewan? Sejak dinasti Ming."

"Selama itu?" Ox terkejut. Rhino terkekeh, "Aku tidak tahu. Kakekku yang cerita begitu, tapi memangnya aku percaya?"

"Orang tua biasanya memang selalu suka melebih-lebihkan cerita ke anak kecil agar mereka termotivasi untuk mengikuti tradisi keluarga." Ox mengangguk setuju. Dia juga menceritakan beberapa cerita tolol yang selalu dikisahkan kakek, nenek, ibu, bahkan ayahnya sendiri.

"Jadi—" Rhino berujar setelah menghirup kuah terakhir mienya, "—kau tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang tuamu."

Ox terkejut, "Kau berpikir aku memiliki masalah dengan orang tuaku? Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku tahu pikiranmu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah. Hanya firasatku." Rhino tersenyum. "Jika benar begitu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak memaksa, oke? Kau bisa cerita padaku kapan saja, atau bahkan tidak usah cerita."

Ox terkesiap. Dia mendengus dan terkekeh, "Aku akan cerita, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak marah atau menghajar apapun yang membuatmu jijik atau murka, oke?"

Rhino mengangkat dua bahunya, dia mengedik, "Uhm… oke…."

"Beberapa malam yang lalu aku diajak kencan seorang wanita—" Ox menatap Rhino ragu, "—tapi aku tidak bisa memuaskannya. Maksudku, bahkan aku tidak merasa terangsang.

"Saat aku pulang, aku mencoba melakukannya sendiri. Berhasil. Tapi saat itu yang kubayangkan adalah—" Ox masih mencuri-curi pandang ke mata biru Rhino, "—kau."

Rhino membisu. Bahkan perasaan kenyang yang membuatnya puas beberapa menit lalu hilang begitu saja. Dia tidak bisa menanggapi pengakuan Ox. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang bagaimana. Ox ragu pada diamnya Rhino. Dia melanjutkan dengan pelan-pelan, "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, oke. Aku… aku bahkan tidak tahu. Argh…. Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

Diacaknya rambut hitam panjangnya. "Aku tidak tahu… mungkin aku suka. Maksudku, setelah itupun aku terus menggunakanmu. Maaf."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud buruk." Ox gugup luar biasa. "Maksudku, kau mungkin akan jijik padaku. Bahkan jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu. Tapi…, kau… maksudku, aku tidak ingin mengakhiri pertemanan kita. Dan sekaligus aku tidak ingin menutupi kenyataan yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Meja mereka berada di pojok dan malam itu restoran tuan Ping sepi pengunjung. Namun Rhino mengatakan hal itu dengan berbisik, merasa tidak ingin siapapun boleh mendengarkan ujarannya.

Ox tidak berkedip sama sekali. Gugupnya masih terasa, namun dengan getaran yang lain. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Kau ingin kita melakukan apapun yang selama ini kau bayangkan? Bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh?"

"Kau tidak jijik kepadaku?"

"Kenapa harus jijik jika aku melakukan hal yang sama?"

Biasanya seminggu sekali ayah Rhino akan datang mengunjungi dan memberikan perlakuan tidak pantas kepadanya sebagai pemuas kebenciannya. Namun sudah dua bulan anggota dewan itu tidak muncul dan Ox ingat bahwa dia dipindahtugaskan.

Kepalanya yang biasanya lima bulan sekali dicukur habis kini ditumbuhi rambut lagi, dan Ox tidak tahu apakah setelah itu dia akan kembali memanjangkan rambutnya atau dia pelontos habis lagi. Baju yang ia kenakan ialah kain yang sama yang ia pakai beberapa tahun lalu saat dia masuk ke tempat itu. Sedikit kekecilan sekarang, tapi Ox sama sekali tidak mempedulikan penampilannya. Dia diberi jaket oleh si sipir baik hati dan tumpangan yang biasa didapat bekas narapidana untuk kembali ke kota.

Ox bahkan tidak ingin menyempatkan diri menghirup udara perkotaan yang penuh kebebasan setelah dia turun dari bus. Dia kembali ke rumahnya yang lama dan mengambil beberapa barang sebelum kembali pergi. Dikunjunginya beberapa teman dan restoran mie Tuan Ping meski beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menjauh dan menghindar. Meski ada beberapa yang menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, tidak ada senyum yang ia tunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Hei, lihat siapa yang kita temui?"

Rhino menatap malas ke ujung jalanan. Dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar reuni dengan segerombolan anak buah Shen yang beberapa hari lalu babak belur olehnya. Dia dan Ox berbalik, menghindari masalah yang tidak mereka perlukan. Dia ingin segera sampai di—entah rumahnya atau rumah Ox tanpa lebam atau memar di tubuhnya ataupun Ox.

"Tidak sopan sekali, Tuan Muda." Di ujung jalan yang lain, segerombolan lain dengan tato merak yang sama juga menghadang mereka. "Kau ingin menghindari masalah agar nama baik ayahmu di anggota dewan tidak tercoret, eh?"

Rhino mendecih kesal. Entah siapa yang melihat pertemuannya dengan ayahnya dan menyebarluaskan hal itu, dia mengutuknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menghajar apapun hari ini, oke? Jika kalian membuat moodku yang baik ini menjadi buruk, kalian akan mati."

Salah seorang besar yang menghadang mereka tertawa, "Ya ampun. Mengerikan sekali. Oke, maaf. Maaf. Kami juga tidak ingin menyakitimu. Karena Tuan Shen pasti tidak ingin membuat anggota dewan marah dan mengganggu bisnisnya."

Sebelah alis Rhino terangkat. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Tuang Shen ingin menemuimu, itu saja. Dia dengar kau berhasil kabur dari ayahmu lagi, jadi dia mengundangmu untuk… ehem, makan malam bersama."

"Katakan pada tuan kalian, aku sudah makan malam." Rhino merasa tidak senang. "Sekarang biarkan kami lewat."

"Setidaknya pertemuan singkat saja, Tuan Rhino." Orang besar itu menghormat dengan main-main. Dia mencari-cari akal agar si bocah manik biru mau menerima tawarannya, dan dia melirik Ox. "Kami berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, dan… temanmu."

Sebuah seringai menyindir ditangkap Rhino dan dia mendelik. "Baiklah. Hanya sebenar, oke?"

"Kau sudah besar sekarang, Po?"

Si bocah yang dulu Ox hapal tidak lebih kecil dari seekor panda kecil kini tumbuh dengan tubuh tambun dengan daging padat. Bocah itu menyengir, "Sudah lama tidak melihatmu juga, Tuan Ox. Kata ayahku kau bepergian jauh. Pasti menyenangkan. Cerita padaku sesekali, ya?"

Ox meringis. "Aku tidak merasa ceritaku akan menyenangkanmu, Po. Kuharap kau segera membawa pesananku segera, oke? Karena perutku sangat lapar setelah 'perjalanan yang amat jauh'."

Po mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Ox, "Kau tahu? Ayahku sangat terkejut melihatmu, dan dia bilang dia akan memberimu semangkuk besar mie dengan resep barunya."

Ox terkesiap dan tersenyum geli. "Baiklah, Po. Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ayahmu."

"Tunggu lima menit lagi, Tuan Ox. Kau tahu, dengan tubuhku yang gesit ini, aku sudah bisa melayani empat meja dalam satu menit."

Ox mendelik dan mengiyakan, "Ya, aku percaya. Sebaiknya cepat, karena pengunjung di meja kelima mulai kelaparan."

Po terkikik dan segera masuk ke dapur, meninggalkan Ox sendirian sambil melihat-lihat perubahan dari tempat makan favoritnya dan Rhino dulu. Sedikit lebih menarik dengan beberapa lampu warna-warni di setiap tepi langit-langit dan papan nama heboh di depan tentu akan semakin menarik banyak pengunjung.

Namun kala dia memasuki restoran itu tadi, beberapa pengunjung yang mengenalinya buru-buru menghabiskan makanan mereka dan segera keluar. Ada juga yang membatalkan pesanannya dan mencari tempat makan yang lain. Dan tanpa perlu dikatakan pun, Ox tahu penyebabnya. Pemuda itu berjanji tidak akan datang ke rumah makan itu lagi dan membuat bisnis tuan Ping terganggu seperti malam ini.

Po benar-benar datang dengan semangkuk besar mie kuah yang aromanya sudah sangat menggugah selera Ox semenjak mie itu keluar dari dapur.

"Dan khusus dariku, Tuan Ox, aku memberimu pangsit gratis karena akhirnya kau kembali. Sesungguhnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambutmu, tapi kau tahu, restoran ayahku sangat sibuk sekarang. Sulit sekali mencari waktu luang untuk bersantai sebentar. Jadi anggap saja pangsit yang kuberikan adalah perayaan kembalinya kau ke kota ini dan sekaligus permintaan maafku."

Ox geli mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat panjang dan cepat Po. Dia hanya mengangguk dan memakan mienya dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahu apakah setelah menghabiskan semangkuk besar mie kuah itu dia akan mampu memakan pangsit pemberian Po atau tidak. Namun dia mensyukuri kebaikan orang-orang yang tetap ramah kepadanya meskipun dia baru saja keluar dari penjara—kecuali Po yang tampaknya percaya bahwa Ox baru kembali dari perjalanan yang sangat jauh.

"Kalian melawak? Kau bilang makan malam? Makan malam apa yang dilakukan di pelabuhan seperti ini?"

Rhino menatap curiga orang besar yang membawanya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda Rhino, ah apakah begitu mereka memanggilmu?"

Shen muncul dari gudang yang mereka hadapi. Pria tua itu nampak segar bugar meski usianya nyaris sama seperti ayah Rhino. "Aku senang kau bisa datang kemari. Marilah, masuk ke dalam. Di luar sangat dingin."

Rhino dan Ox masih waspada. Satu hal yang disesali pemuda manik biru ialah menyetujui ke sarang musuh yang jelas tempat berkumpul para singa dan harimau liar.

"Apa maumu, Shen?"

"Semula, Rhino, aku sangat marah padamu saat aku mendengar anak buahku dihajar habis-habisan olehmu dan kawanmu—" Shen berjalan beberapa kaki di depan mereka, "—tapi aku segera sadar diri bahwa tidak seharusnya aku mendendam pada anak tunggal anggota dewan terhormat. Apalagi tentu kau tidak akan menghajar mereka tanpa alasan. Pasti mereka sudah membuatmu marah. Jadi kuakui, kesalahan sepenuhnya ada di pihak kami."

Shen berhenti di depan sebuah kotak kayu dan duduk di atasnya. "Tapi—" mata sipit Shen mengamati biru mata Rhino, "—ada yang membuatku sangat gusar beberapa minggu ini. Pemerintah mulai menghambat bisnisku. Aku dulu sangat leluasa menjalankan perusahaanku."

"Pemerintah tidak mungkin menghalang-halangi bisnis seseorang jika hal itu itu tidak membahayakan negara." Rhino masih menaruh kewaspadaan. Sesekali dia melirik orang-orang Shen yang berjaga di pinggiran gudang. "Bisnismu tentu ilegal sehingga pemerintah merasa harus turun tangan menghambatmu."

Shen tertawa. Dia berdiri dari kotak kayu dan memberi kode beberapa anak buahnya. Mereka membuka kotak itu dan Rhino maupun Ox diajak Shen untuk melihat isinya. "Aku tidak memproduksi yang macam-macam. Hanya benda ini saja."

Rhino terkesiap dan Ox tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik melihat tumpukan senjata api rakitan di dalamnya. Shen kembali berujar, "Aku membuat benda sesuai pesanan orang-orang lemah yang merasa ditindas dan perlu memiliki sedikit perlindungan untuk diri mereka. Aku berpihak kepada orang lemah, oke?"

"Kau gila?" Ox menatap Shen gusar. Shen terkekeh. "Ini sangat menarik, bocah. Kau mau kuajari merakitnya? Ambillah bagian ini, ini, dan ini." Dia mengambil beberapa rakitan pistol menyerahkannya pada Ox. Diperlihatkannya cara merakit pistol itu.

"Jika aku gila, bocah, aku tidak akan mampu membuat benda ini. Cobalah. Kau tentu pernah merakit robot-robotan? Seperti itulah. Tapi benda ini tidak sesimpel mainanmu."

Semula Ox menolak, namun Shen memaksanya dan tangan pemuda itu gemetaran. Baru kali pertama itu ia menyentuh senjata api. Rhino tidak suka melihat wajah licik pria tua itu, "Lalu apa maumu?"

"Rencana awalku—" Shen duduk di kotak kayu yang lain dan meletakkan pistol yang telah dirakitnya ke samping. Dia menautkan jemarinya, "—aku ingin menculikmu. Meminta tebusan kepada ayahmu berupa surat pernyataan bahwa dia akan berhenti mengendusi rumahku dan tempat kerjaku. Tapi—" Shen tertawa, "—itu terlalu simpel. Terlalu klise. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, tentu jelas sekali apa yang telah kulakukan merupakan bisnis ilegal dan bukan tidak mungkin dia akan mengingkari janjinya—"

Shen menatap mata biru Rhino dengan geli, "—seperti janjinya kepadamu, anaknya sendiri."

Rhino mendelik, menyelidik. Ox masih terpana dengan senjata apinya namun segera meletakkan benda itu kembali saat dilihatnya Shen terkekeh senang melihat keduanya yang bagai ayam di dalam kandang serigala. Ia memberikan kode pada anak buahnya, dan dalam sekejap Rhino dan Ox segera merapat ke tubuh satu sama lain, waspada.

"Aku lebih suka menghancurkan psikis seseorang daripada menghancurkan fisiknya. Tangkap." Shen melemparkan sebuah pistol pada Rhino dan dengan refleks pemuda itu menangkapnya.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Shen?"

"Bagaimana jika aku memerintahkanmu membunuh ayahmu sendiri? Aku tahu hubungan kalian berdua sangat tidak baik, Rhino."

Shen terkekeh lagi. Mata liciknya semakin menyipit saat ia tertawa. Rhino murka, "Kau gila? Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

"Teman kecilmu sudah menyentuh pistolku, Rhino. Jika kau menolaknya, aku bisa menembak seseorang dengan pistol yang sama dan meninggalkan pistol dengan sidik jari temanmu itu di tempat kejadian. Dan viola… kita mendapatkan tersangkanya." Shen berujar kegirangan. "Kau tidak keberatan _The Storming Ox_ ini masuk penjara? Aku bisa menyewa pengacara atau menyuap hakim agar dia dijatuhi hukuman mati. Dan namanya akan dikenang seluruh warga China sebagai pembunuh beringas di tanah ini. Mengingat latar belakang keluarganya pun sama kriminalnya."

Ox terperangah tidak percaya. Dia menyesal telah menerima tawaran Shen tadi. "Ya ampun. Kau bajingan licik!"

"Atau—" Shen masih terkikik, "—justru kau tidak keberatan 'seseorang' itu justru ayahmu sendiri?"

Rhino dan Ox saling berpandangan. "Jangan lakukan, Rhino. Aku tidak keberatan dipenjara, oke? Aku tahu kau sangat menghargai ayahmu sendiri," Ox berbisik pada kawannya itu. "Ini kebodohanku. Maafkan aku."

Si pemuda biru berbalik menatap Shen. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan mengotori tanganku sendiri. Dan kurasa kau tidak keberatan menyerahkan pistol itu—" Rhino menunjuk pistol Ox sebelumnya, "—kepadaku."

Shen masih terkekeh. "Oh, Rhino. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini terlalu mudah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah katakan, aku lebih suka menghancurkan psikis seseorang daripada menghancurkan fisiknya." Shen meraih sebuah pistol yang penuh magasinnya dan sudah terkokang siap ditembakkan yang disembunyikannya di balik mantelnya yang tebal. Dalam hitungan detik ia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu ke kepala Rhino dan menembakkannya.

Lengkingan Ox jauh lebih memilukan dan nyaris sama nyaringnya dengan bunyi tembakan itu. Ox bahkan tidak mendengarkan perintah Shen yang menyuruh anak buahnya mengambil ponsel pemuda itu. Seolah lolongan serigala yang ditinggalkan rombongannya, badan Ox lemah sama sekali dan dia terkulai lemah di sisi tubuh Rhino yang tidak bernapas lagi.

Gudang itu bukanlah gudang simpanan Shen yang sebenarnya dan hanya berisikan satu kotak penuh senjata rakitan yang dipakai menjebak keduanya. Sisanya kosong.

Lantainya berwarna abu-abu, namun di beberapa tempat ada warna cokelat kotor, dan Ox masih ingat betul dimana tubuh Rhino terkulai lemah tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun kepadanya atau mendengarkan apapun ujaran Ox. Dari beberapa cerita dan kabar orang-orang di kota, ayah Rhino semakin tidak masuk akal setelah menemukan mayat anaknya. Kerjanya luar biasa tidak karuan dan dia dinilai tidak becus. Mungkin karena itulah dia diturunkan pangkatnya dan dipindahtugaskan ke daerah.

Rencana Shen untuk membuat psikis ayah Rhino rusak berhasil, dan pria licik itu beranggapan bisnisnya kembali aman seperti sedia kala.

Ox bahkan tidak berani mengunjungi makam Rhino.

"Kau ingin menjadi anak buahku?"

Ox mengiyakan ujaran lelaki besar di depannya. Dia tahu orang ini dari penjara, dan sempat dihajarnya di bulan awal Ox berada di sana.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Kau kan yang di penjara waktu itu. Siapa namamu lagi?"

"Ox. Namaku Ox. Aku baru bebas kemarin malam, dan aku ingin mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku, Tuan Tai Lung."

Pria besar berkulit pucat itu sumringah, "Biasanya ayahku tidak suka langsung menerima anak buah, tapi aku tidak sekaku ayahku. Aku tahu kau, pembunuh anak tunggal anggota dewan. Mantan anak buah Shen, kudengar. Benar?"

Ox meringis. Dia ingin menyanggah pernyataan terakhir, tapi dia tidak merasa sanggahannya akan berguna. "Jika Tuan Tai Lung mendengar rumornya begitu, tentu benar adanya."

"Aku heran—" Tai Lung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengamati Ox dari dekat, "—kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Shen saja?"

"Kurasa dia sudah—ah, aku tak tahu bahasa yang lebih halus dari—membuangku. Jika dia masih menganggapku anak buahnya, tentu aku tidak mungkin di penjara," Ox berbohong, dan dia sudah berlatih kebohongan itu selama beberapa tahun, "—dia bisa menyuap hakim agar aku bisa bebas dan dianggap tidak bersalah." Ox hanya mengulangi kata-kata Shen dulu sekali. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa setiap percakapan, setiap kejadian yang terjadi malam itu.

Tai Lung meringis, tertawa, "Kau benar juga. Baiklah, kebetulan malam ini aku melakukan perjanjian dengannya. Dia berjanji menyerahkan pesananku malam ini. Kau ikut denganku, sekaligus menyapa bos lamamu itu."

Ox tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan sangat senang melakukannya, Tuan Tai Lung."

Laut lagi.

Ox masih memiliki trauma dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan laut.

Tapi untuk sekejap trauma itu hilang sama sekali untuk malam itu, saat ia menaiki kapal pesiar bersama Tai Lung dan rombongannya. Dia mampu mendekati Shen dengan amat mudah, meski masih sukar untuk menyentuh sehelai rambut pria tua licik itu. Bahkan saat di kamar mandi pun pria itu dikawal oleh tiga pengawal berbadan besarnya.

Namun ada suatu saat pria tua itu tidak bersama pengawalnya, namun justru bersama dengan pelacur-pelacur yang dia bawa dari entah rumah bordil mana. Saat itulah Ox menyelinap masuk ke kabin luas dan eksklusif Shen, tempat dia bercinta dengan pelacurnya.

Shen luar biasa terkejut saat ketika dia nyaris ejakulasi dan Ox sudah ada di depannya, menodongkan pistol ke arahnya dan membuat pelacur-pelacurnya berteriak ketakutan.

"Luar biasa sekali, Shen. Beruntunglah kau sempat bercinta sebelum kau mati. Tidak seperti Rhino yang lebih dulu mati tanpa sempat menciumku malam itu." Ox tertawa hambar. Pelacur-pelacur Shen gemetar ketakutan, dan Ox tahu Shen menyimpan senjatanya di bawah bantal. "Kau tahu? Biar kuceritakan hal ini, karena toh sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Malam itu, saat kau mengutus anak buahmu untuk menjemput kami, aku dan Rhino berjanji akan bercinta malam itu. Hah, menjijikkan, bukan?"

Perlahan Ox maju, mendekat. "Dan gara-gara itu, gara-gara kau selama beberapa tahun ini aku bahkan tidak sanggup masturbasi. Aku takkan terkejut jika aku impoten. Toh, aku tidak akan tertarik berhubungan badan dengan siapapun, selain dengan Rhino." Perlahan-lahan suara Ox rendah, semakin rendah, pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik. Shen berhasil menarik senjatanya, namun Ox berlatih diam-diam selama bertahun-tahun di penjara bukan untuk kalah. Dia menerjang Shen, mengunci gerakan Shen dengan gerakan kungfu yang dihapalnya di luar kepala tanpa sempat membiarkan pria tua itu menarik slide dan membuka kunci pistolnya. Dia mematahkan tangan kanan Shen, dan kembali mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Shen. "Matilah kau, bangsat."

Dengan segera Ox menarik pemicu pistol yang sama yang digunakan pria tua itu ketika membunuh Rhino dan suara tembakan bergema ke seluruh kapal. Beberapa pelacur yang terjatuh saat pergulatan sengit Ox dan Shen di atas tempat tidur berteriak ketakutan, beberapa lagi pingsan. Sarung bantal memerah dalam sekejap, dan Ox melesat keluar. Dia menurunkan sekoci dengan cepat, dan pergi dari kapal pesiar itu tanpa sempat disadari oleh Tai Lung atau anak buah Shen.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tanah Cina dan kabur entah kemana.

 **.:: END ::.**

What? Terlalu klise? Aku kan udah bilang di awal, gak usah repot-repot baca. Dan dari judulnya udah aku kasih tahu noh.

Aku gak ada _feel_ buat nulis fanfiksi akhir-akhir ini—atau beberapa bulan… tahun(?) ini. Dan aku kehilangan kemampuanku dalam menulis prosa, oke? Aku gak tahu, seberapa banyak yang mem _follow_ aku dan kemudian ada pemberitahuan fanfiksi ini di email mereka dan lalu mau repot-repot baca. Aku cuman mau bilang—kalau kamu salah satu orang yang _follow_ aku dan membaca fanfiksi ini—segera _unfollow_ aku aja. Aku bukan penulis yang pantas untuk kalian ikuti. Sejujurnya, dan setulusnya dalam hatiku, aku pengen banget ngapusin satu-satu orang yang _follow_ dan favoritin aku, maksudku, apa yang ada dipikiran kalian sehingga harus memilih dua opsi itu untuk aku? Aku gak pantes dapat penghargaan seperti itu dari kalian. Ada banyak penulis—atau kalian biasanya sebut _author_ —di luar sana yang jauh lebih berpotensi dan jauh lebih 'dewa', 'menarik', dan segala-galanya dari aku.

Ah, ini bukan maksud aku gak ngehargain kalian atau gimana. Aku ngehargain kalian, oke? Aku hargai keberadaan segala umat manusia, baik yang kaum baik maupun kaum yang jahat yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Aku ngehargain waktu kalian yang sudah repot-repot baca fanfiksi aku dan ngabisin kuota. Cara aku hargain itu ialah ngasih tahu kalian kalau aku tidak seharusnya mendapatkan waktu kalian yang berharga tapi justru dihabiskan untuk baca fanfiksi aku yang lainnya dan seterusnya.

Kalau ada pertanyaan, "Kenapa harus di- _publish_ kalau gak mau ada yang baca?"

Eh… _well_ , gimana ya? Aku gak tahu jawabannya, tapi aku _publish_ —walaupun makna dari kata ' _publish'_ itu sendiri jelas-jelas beda dan pemikiranku yang sempit ini sangat salah—bukan untuk dibaca umum—sekali lagi, walaupun makna kata ' _publish_ ' itu sendiri bermaksud begitu—dan lalu difavoritin dan lalu direview sih. Serius.

Aku absurd? Iya, aku sadar diri aku sangat gak jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri gak tahu secara jelas tentang diriku sendiri.

Ini adalah catatan akhir terpanjang yang pernah kubuat setelah bertahun-tahun lalu—atau pertama setelah berbagai sandiwara dan drama yang kuciptakan sendiri, haha.

Betewe aku makasih banget loh kalau beneran ada yang _unfavorit_ dan _unfollow_. _I love you so much_. Mmmmmuah 3

Aku doain semua berkah Tuhan ke kamu dan ketenangan dunia akhirat buat kamu dan segala kesejahteraan dunia ke kamu.

Jika sebelum dan sesudahnya ada kata yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian, maafin yah. Gak maksud menyinggung, menyindir siapapun. Sekalipun bermaksud menyinggung dan menyindir, tentu itu ditujukan ke diri aku sendiri.


End file.
